In Love and War
by Damonischer Gott
Summary: Please Ed! Lieutennant Hawkeye shreiked as Ed took another few steps towards the man with the red eyes. I'll kill you for what you've done to Al!.....chapter 6 up!
1. Chapter 1

SUMM: _"Please Ed, Don't!" Lieutennant Hawkeye shreiked as Ed took another few steps towards the man with the red eyes. "I'll kill you for what you've done to Al!" Without even getting his hands close to one another, an electric sound filled the air as a long blade materialized on Edward's right arm. "Oh my god..." Roy whispered under his breath..._

FWD: Hello all, Damonischer here, just wanted alla you to know that this is written because...well...just because damnit! O! and also...Al is now human in this fic...yes, its un-orthadox, but thats the way uh huh, uh huh I like it! and yes...there are MANY deaths in this fiction, so, of course...DONT READ ON IF YOU DONT LIKE VIOLENCE AND CHARACTER DEATH. but of course, thats PROBABLY why you're all here...

DISCLAIMER: IDO NOTown ANYTHING Fullmetal Alchemist, only this story...PERIOD...end of story...satisfied? NO? well too bad...

WARNING: as mentioned earlier, character death, violence, explicite language (sorry if I spelled that wrong)

I LOVE THESE THINGS!

In Love and War

TOLD YA!

Ch1- Brotherly Love

Ed landed with a thud onto the dampened grass, rolling to a stop. "I'll get you for that!" Ed laughed as he lunged for his younger brother. Alphonse quickly dodged to the left and his open palm connected with Edward's ribcage. A sickening crack filled the air as Ed sprawled onto the ground, writhing in agony. "Oh my gosh!" Al screamed, feeling terrible for what he'd done, "Are you okay!"

"Of course not...you dumbass!" Ed shreiked, pausing to take another shallow breath. "Ed! I'm so sorry!" Al added, "I didn't mean to!"

"Well," Ed said, "Sorry wont...do much right...now" Ed gasped again. "ARRGG!" Al screamed at himself, "How could I be so stupid!" Sorry tears trickled down Al's pale cheeks, dripping onto the already dew sodden ground.

"Al...Please dont cry..." Ed wheezed, "Just help me...inside..." Al nodded his head and proceeded in carefully picking Ed up like a bride, and carrying him up the steps to Penako's door.

"Damnit you two..." Penako grumbled, "You are always getting yourselvs into trouble!"

"It's not their fault!" Winrey barked, "They were just playing!"

"I'm so sorry anut Penako!" Al cried again, "It was all my fault!"

"EVERYONE JUST SHADDUP!" Ed shreiked from behind hisses and clenched teeth, "Let the old...Hag talk...would'ja?"

"OLD HAG!" Penako snapped at ed before she dug the end of her pipe into his thigh, "Just so you know, this 'old hag' is the one that is holding your life by a thread!"

"My LIFE!" Ed screamed back, "Its only a few broken ribs you senile whore!" Ed attempted to stand but he suddenly arched forward and fell flat on his face, plowing his 'few broken ribs' into the hardwood floor.

"GAAAAAH!" Ed cried, rolling over to releiv the pressure from his chest. He lay there wheezing and panting before he felt a sharp prick in his left arm.

"Just lie still, and you'll be fine..." Penako said, removing the needle and blacing a small bandage on the injection.

"Is he gonna be oka..." everything trailed off...no more voices could be distinguished through the haze of Ed's mind. Soon, no more faces, just blurred patches of color...then...nothing

Ed awoke some hours later lying in what seemed to be a hospital bed. He looked down to see his chest bandaged up and Alphonse at the foot of his uncomfortable bed. "Oh...Hey Al...What're you doin' here?" Ed managed to push out. "...I'm...I'm so sorry brother...its just...i'm not used to my body yet...its only been a few weeks, and...well...Major Armstrong told me to keep working out and I might be as strong as him someday..."

"You? As strong...As him?" Ed let out a quick breath of air, his new way of laughter when he was in pain, "Al...Armstrong couldn't have broken three of my ribs with an open palm..."

"Four..." Al said, looking at his feet, "and your number three vertibrae..."

All Ed could do was laugh (sort of) and drift back asleep, waiting to get out of this crappy bed, and get a rematch with that brother of his.

STARRY THINGYS

So how'd you like it? 'Not violent enough' you say? well, this is just an intro into my dark, sadistic mind to let you know why Ed sounds so pissed since Al was BLANK (beaten, killed, whatever you choose it to be for now, but you'll see in a later chapter) For now, sorry for the minimal violence this chapter...but just wait till later...you'll be begging me to stop!

(Probably not, huh?)


	2. The Scarred Man

FWD: Hey all, how you been? sorry it took so long to update...but thats only partly because pretty much nobody reviewed...I may have neglected to tell you this last time, but I like to recieve reviews on what is good and what is bad. and sometimes I dont even begin writing the next chapter unless a set amount of people review! (consider yourselves lucky i'm not doing that...yet) So, please R+R just to tell me weather or not you would like this or that and even flames are accepted! so fell free to tel me how much I suck, or how much you HATE me for no apparent reason. The second reson why it took so long to update, is because I'm working on three other stories as well, one of which is already posted on fanfiction as well. If you would lke to, check it out. Its in the "Wlof's Rain" category, "Horror" Genre, and it is called "The Little Wolf's Nightmare" But be warned! It DOES contain minimal YAOI (Male+Male relationships) but it is NOT a lemon (YAOI SEXXX!)

DSC:I do NOT own FMA or any of the characters in any way, shape, or form. so dont try to sue...I only wrtie for the pleasure and relaxation...(Yea right...have you ever tried to relax with a deadline for four WAY different stories! Its not very easy...)

WARNING:Character death, violence, explicite language.

Here are the last few lines just to remind you:

"_You? As strong...As him?" Ed let out a quick breath of air, his new way of laughing when he was in pain, "Al...Armstrong couldn't have broken three of my ribs with an open palm..."_

_"Four..." Al said, looking at his feet, "And your number three vertibrae..."_

_All Ed could do was laugh (Sort of) and drift back asleep, waiting to get out of this crappy bed, and get a rematch with that brother of his._

**In Love and War**

**Chapter 2: The Scarred Man**

A few days later, Ed was permitted to leave the hospital.

"Pfff," Ed smirked, " 'Take it easy' they say...I guess they never met up before, huh Al?"

"Uhh...Ya, I guess," Al said, "But they're right Ed, just take it easy for a while..."

"Aww come on Al, don't be a wuss..." Ed smirked again since he knew Al absolutely HATES being called a wuss.

"Don't call me that, SHRIMP!" Al shreiked.

"...Al...Three seconds..." Ed growled

"Only three this time?" Al looked scared.

"Two..." Ed rolled up his sleeves.

"Oh shit!" Al ran as fast as he could away from his brother.

"...One..." Ed said as he clapped his hands together and swept his hand across the wall to his right and a wave of bricks and concrete rolled across the buildings and shot out into wall a few feet ahead of Al.

"NOWHERE TO RUN AL!" Ed Screamed as he clapped his hands together again, this time making a sword out of his left arm. He began sprinting toward his brother, flames burning in his eyes. Al screamed as Ed tackled him. The brothers began wreastling and rolling around in the streets, laughing and playing. A woman screamed off in the distance, causing the brothers to bolt up and begin running towards the commotion of horror. As the two arrived at the sound of people clamouring over one another, they pushed their way through the croud. Ed was the first to reach the front. He stared in horror at the man that he last thought was dead. Scar.

"Brother!" Al yelled over the noise of the croud as he caught up with Ed at the front line. Al stopped dead, just as Ed had, when he saw scar. Scar was holding a man in a blue uniform by the throat, staring into his eyes. A bolt of red lightning shot out of Scar's arm and the alchemist's head desintegrated. The croud screamed as more of them ran away, grabbing their wives and children by the hand and returning to their homes to bolt the door shut. Scar tossed the headless body over his shoulder and caught sight of the brothers. Though he did not recognize Al without the armor, he could never forget Ed's face.

"Elric..." Scar swore and darted into a nearby alley.

"Shit! Come on Al!" Ed barked as he ran after the man with the 'X' on his face.

"Right!" Al acknowleged Ed and began running at his heels in a few short seconds. Ed caught up with Scar at the end of the outstreached alley. Scar turned to face the Elric brother.

"Edward Elric..." Scar smiled, "The Fullmetal Alchemist..."

"Yeah? Are you just going to grovel at my feet?" Ed plastered a cocky smile on his face, "Or are we gonna' fight?"

"If you wish to die today, Elric," Scar shifted his body into his brutal fighting stance, "The I shall grant your wish..." Scar charged. Ed didn't expect that. Scar cocked an arm back, ready to blow Ed's head off just like he had done to that other poor state alchemist. He was almost upon Ed as a balled fist connected with the side of his face. Scar was sent sprawling to the corner of the alley. He looked up to search for the person responsibe for his face ache.

"X marcks the spot..." Al emerged from the shadows after his witty statement.

"That voice!..." Scare seemed surprised. Scar had seen Ed many times in his quest to rid the world of slchemists with any authority. But he never had that other boy with him. That voice...it was so...familiar. Could it be possible?

"Alphonse?" Scar whiped the dirt off his yellow jackedt as he stood.

"What!" Alphonse didn't think Scar would recognize him without the armor.

"So, it is you, brother of Edward..." Scar whiped the blood from his lip.

"Enough talk!" Ed shouted as he rolled up his right sleeve. Scar noticed the automail arm and became confused.

"Edward, If your younger brother has his body, then why don't you have your limbs back?" Scar wondered

"Because...this arm is pretty useful sometimes," Ed answered, staring at the glinting metal, "Like my favorite use...Kicking ass!" Ed darted toward Scar with his metal fist held high. Ed threw the punch, but it was blocked by the large man's palm. Scar wrapped his fingers around it and crushed the automail fist. Ed staggered back, holding his arm in terror.

Scar laughed aloud, "What will you do now, Fullmetal Alchemist?" Eds cries faded away and were replaced by a gutteral snicker, slowly growing into a menacing laugh. Scar became confused. But his quiestions were soon answered. Ed placed his left hand over his shoulder and pressed firmly. A sudden hissing sound and a jolt of electricity later, his automail arm was good as new. Scar stood astonished at how much the young alchemist's powers had grown. Now he didn't even have to entirely complete the circuit...

"As you can see," Ed taunted, "I've been practicing..." Edward came at him again, only this time, darting to the right and lifting his knee, connecting it with the tall man's stomache. This time, scar staggered back, coughing up a handfull of blood.

"So, it seems not only your alchemic powers have grown, your body has become more powerful." Scar reached behind him and grabbed a small water pipe, ripping it out of the wall, he swung hard at the blonde. Ed stopped the assault with his metal arm, causing a loud clanging sound of steel hitting steel. He proceeded in grabbing the pipe with both hands and causing it to dissapear.

"So, you've perfected destruction as well?" Scar stepped back yet again, "Stopping at step two, just as I do? Ah, I see...Following in my footsteps are you?"

"I would never be as weak as you, you fucking murderer!" Ed threw a punch, then a kick a few moments after. Scar anticipated and blocked the punch, but yet again a part of Ed's leg connected with Scar's body. Ed leaped back and landed next to Alphonse.

"Tag, your turn..." Ed said as he swiped his hand across his brother's.

"Finally...I thought you might finish him off before I had at least a bit of fun..." Al stepped up. Scar looked at him lazily.

"Who are you, kid?" Scar was confused again.

"May I introduce..." Ed said, adding a bit of a drum roll in between, "My brother, the boy who kicked MY ass! Alphonse Elric!"

"You...You beat up your brother!" Scar looked surprised this time.

Al nodded, "Yup...Broke four ribs..."

"And my number two vertibrae!' Ed added

"Acctually...it was the number three, but that's beside the point..." Al took a step towards Scar. He was slightly frightened, but his pokerface was unbeatable.

"No matter..." Scar laughed, wiping his mouth on his sleeve, "You shall die the same as the rest!" Scar darted forward, catching Al by the arm. Alphonse had no time to react, Scar threw him over his shoulder, smashing him into the wall.

"Al!" Ed said, running forward.

"No Ed!" Al snapped, "This is my turn...You've won all my fights for me...it my turn now..." Al stood and dusted himself off, returning to his usual karate-like stance. Scar only laughed again and ran back after Al the same way as before, only this time, Al was ready. Scar faked a left punch, but returned with a right jab, followed closely by a left kick. Al saw through his facade and blocked the forst two punches, and grabbing Scar's ankle as it soard a few inches from his head. With Scar's foot in his hand, Al used his free hand to land a chop to the man's shoulder, then, he kicked out at Scar's only grounded foot, causing him to lose his balance. Amazingly, the 16 year old picked the man up over his head, and threw him into the dead-end wall with all his might, causing the bricks to shatter, making Scar roll to a stop on the other side.

"Holy shit..." Edward stood with his mouth agape, "Al, that was INSANE! How in the burning pits of hell did you do that!"

"Uhh...Told ya I've been working out..." Al said, scratching an itch under his nose.

"You're not kidding!" Ed heard a soft moan from behind his brother. He peeked around his brother's head and saw Scar getting to his feet. Scar shook the dirt out of his hair and looked back at the duo, then turning to run.

"GET BACK HERE YOU PUSSY!" Ed screamed as he began chasing after the defeated scar. He ran around the corner after the fleeing man, Al only a few steps behind. A loud, familiar scream was heard before the brothers flew past a final corner. As the boys slid around the building, they caught sight of Scar, but he had a hostage.

"NO!" Al yelled as he saw the girl Scar was holding. In the crazed man's arms was none other than the brother's best friend, Winrey Rockbell.

MUHUHAHAHAHAHAAA! How'd you like that one? Dodges a tomato HEY! that's no way to treat an author! Dodges a kitchen knife WHOA! NOW THAT WAS REALLY UNCALLED FOR! IF YOU GUYS DON'T STOP, I'LL NEVER WRITE AGAIN! Covers his head...Nothing? No tomatos? Well, it seems you people can be civilized...sorta...JUST KIDDING, DON'T SHOOT!...Dont' worry, If I can keep my body, mind, and soul intact, I'll keep writing for as long as I'm able to...Sorry for the CLIFFY this time, but I just had to do it...you really wanna read the next chapter huh? well, you'll have to wait...because I'm not one of those people who write ahead and pretty much finish the story by the time I post it...I am completely open to ideas from my readers, and if you have any suggestions, please post them with your review, and I'll see what I can do to acknowlege your requests...


	3. The Cries of a Loved One

FWD: Hey yall... how ya been? me, I just had a birthday a few days ago, and I feel great! But for all of those who just think their lives suck, and the only thing to cheer them up past the point of...well...insanity...is the writing here at fan fiction. and maybe even...my writing...wow...talk about pressure...well, for those of you who's future sanity rests on my keyboard, I am thankful to post this next chapter. Oh…And I am DEEPLY sorry for all of the horrific spelling errors that have occurred in the past….but it wont happen again! I FINALLY HAVE A WORD PROCESSOR! (I used to just use 'WordPad and Notepad…)claps uncontrollably but of course, the forwards, disclaimers, warnings, and all un-story-related words will be spelled however way my bad grammar would like them to be, but the story will be clean.

DSC:I do NOT own any FMA characters, settings...or anything of the sort. I only write for fun and NO PROFIT WHATSOEVER...

WARNING: Character death (SOMEONE ACCTUALLY DIES IN THIS CHAPTER!) Violence, and Vulgar Language.

As usual, here are the last few lines of the previous chapter.

_A loud, familiar scream was heard before the brothers flew past a final corner. As the boys slid around the building, they caught sight of Scar, but he had a hostage. _

_"NO!" Al yelled as he saw the girl Scar was holding. In the crazed man's arms was none other than the brother's best friend, Winrey Rockbell._

_**Prepare yourselves, for the LONGEST chapter so far! **_

**In Love and War**

**Chapter 3: The Cries of a Loved One**

"Winry! Just hold on!" Al screamed. Scar held her tighter, wrapping his arm around her neck. "Ed...What are we going to do?" Al said, looking at his brother.

"I...I don't know, Al..." Ed clenched his fists tight, "Damn you..."

"Ed, Al..." Winrey gasped from behind the man's huge arm, "Help me...please..."

"STOP IT!" Al screamed to Scar, "You're killing her!"

Scar just laughed, "Why should I?" Scar chuckled, "I'm having WAY too much fun...Besides...I want to see your faces when I choke the life right out of this little girl...It was only a bonus that you actually KNOW her!" Scar tightened his grip and the brothers could hear the small air supply Winry had left was leaving her. Fast.

"Ed!" Al yelled at his brother, "Think of something!" Ed just stood there, staring at his feet.

"Fine!" Al yelled as he looked away from his brother, "I'll do it myself!" Al charged forward, bolting towards Scar and Winry.

"Al, Wait...Stop!" Ed screamed to his brother. Al just kept running. A large grin spread across Scar's face as Al drew closer to him.

"Let her go!" Al let out a yell as he raised a fist and flung it toward Scar. Just in time, Scar threw Winry aside and caught Al's punch a few inches away from his face. Before Winry even hit the ground, Scar whipped Al around, and this time had him in the same position as he did Winry.

"Damnit Al!" Ed screamed. Winry stood up and ran towards Ed, seeking protection from Scar.

"Damn you! Lemme go!" Al squirmed and thrashed beneath Scar's hold, attempting to break himself free.

"Well, if you insist..." Scar lifted Al up by the scruff of his collar, and threw him straight into the cement. An ill-sounding thud could be heard a few blocks away, turning the stomachs of many.

"You bastard!" Ed yelled running his hand across his right arm, creating the automail sword.

"DON'T MOVE, ELRIC!" Scar shouted, "You take one step and I'll do more than beat your stupid brother! I'll kill him!" Ed stopped fast. No matter how much he wanted to save Al, nothing could propel Ed from this spot, endangering his brother's life.

"Ed! Do something!" Winry snapped, "Don't just sit there!"

"SHUT UP WINRY!" Ed screamed back, "What do you want me to do? Rush in and have Scar kill Al? Don't you think I KNOW what danger my own brother is in! If I COULD do something, don't you think I would have by now!"

"Ed...I" Winry decided to stop talking.

Scar just laughed, "So...I see you are starting to tear each other apart...more than I had expected to happen from catching this little runt...And you see how much more you BOTH care about this boy? Your faces will me MUCH more pleasuring if I kill this little one..." Scar wrapped his hand around Al's neck and picked him up again, revealing his terrified face.

"Ed...Don't worry about me...get Winry to safety..." Al choked.

"Don't be an idiot Al!" Winry answered, "If we leave now..."

"Go to Izumi's house..." Ed said in a low voice.

"...but, Ed..."

"GO NOW!" Winry nodded and began sprinting towards the safety of Izumi's home. An eerie calm washed over the alley as Winry's footsteps faded away.

"What will you do now, Full metal Alchemist?" Scar taunted, holding Al's bloody chin in his hand, "Will you try to save your brother, or just leave him for me to do with as I please?" Ed cringed at the thoughts that flooded into his mind. What would Scar do to him? That was an easy answer...He'd torture him, listening to his screams as if they were a beautiful opera...Then finish him off...killing Ed's only remaining family.

"I won't let you hurt him," Ed said.

"Oh? You won't, will you?" Scar taunted, holding Al's head higher, exposing his soft throat. "Then you'd better think of something quick, or I'll just have to cut this little one's life short…" Scar drew a serrated knife blade and pressed against Al's neck. "The clock is ticking, Elric…"

"Don't you dare…" Ed snarled.

"Oh? And what are you gonna do, shorty?"

"Don't call me short!" Ed shouted, readying himself for a transmutation.

"Ah, ah! I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Scar pressed the knife into the flesh of Al's neck, causing a small trickle of blood to run down the blade. "You move another muscle, I'll gut this little _wuss _like a fish!"

"Ooh….now you've gone and done it…" Ed snickered.

"You are in NO position to be making threats, shrimp!" Scar snapped, "So just shut up!" Scar could feel a slight tremble come from the boy he was holding.

"Heheh," Scar laughed, "just look at this child…trembling in fear…"

"Nobody…." Al whispered.

"What was that, boy?" Scar looked down at the now shaking Alphonse.

"And I mean NOBODY….calls me….a WUSS!" Al yelled as he fought with all his might against the strong arms of the taller man.

"Oh….Feisty little shit, aren't we?" Scar laughed. But what Scar didn't know was that Al's actions were only a mere distraction to keep his focus away from his charging brother. Scar looked up as he heard thundering footsteps closing in on him, but it was too late. By the time Scar even thought about raising a leg or an arm to protect himself, Edward's knee connected with his cheek, sending Scar flying further down the alley.

"First lesson of battle: NEVER turn your attention off your opponent!" Ed laughed as he smirked at the unconscious Scar. Ed then turned his attention to his younger brother.

"R' you okay?" Ed asked, picking his brother up off his knees.

"I'm fine…" Al stared at his feet.

"Al…I'm sorry," Ed apologized, "I know you wanted to beat him, but….its just…."

"I'm too weak…" Al whimpered.

"No!" Ed laughed, "You could kick anyone's ass! Even mine!" Ed patted his brother on the back. "It's just…I couldn't let you risk your life trying to fight him from such a vulnerable position…"

"….." Al didn't say anything.

"Aw, c'mon Al…Don't be like…" Ed stopped. He felt warm, trembling arms wrap around him in a loving embrace.

"Thank you…Ed…For saving me……well……..Again…" Al squeezed tighter. Ed could do nothing but return the hug. Ed did the same. Wrapping his arms tightly around his brother in a protective manner. Ed heard a rustle coming from behind Al. He looked past his brother's shoulder and saw Scar rising to his feet with the knife still held in his hand.

"Die, you rotten little bastard!" Scar screeched as he hurled the knife at Al's back, aiming to end the young one's life. Ed couldn't let that happen. Ed quickly spun Al around until his back was turned to Scar and the flying dagger. While all this was happening, Al had come to his senses and realized what was going on.

"Ed, NO!" Al screamed as he saw the glint of metal sink into his brother's back. Scar laughed as he saw the expression on the younger one's face.

"Again, not the result I expected, but better!"

"Ed! Why would you do that?" Al cried.

"Be…..Because, Al…..I couldn't just…..let you get yourself….killed…." Ed wheezed, "What Kind…of brother….would I be…then?"

"You didn't have to do that…." Al said as tears again began to fall from his eyes.

"Just shut up and go…." Ed coughed, "Just save yourself, I'll be…fine…"

"NO!" Al screamed, "I WON'T LEAVE YOU!" Al stood and turned to the Ishbaalan man.

"You'll pay for what you've done!" Al screamed, charging toward Scar, fists cocked and ready. Al got a few steps away from him and threw out his right arm, aiming for the man's face. Scar predicted this move and raised a hand to grab Al's fist, and counter it with one of his own.

"Al, no!" Ed yelled after his brother, picking himself up off the ground. It was too late. Scar wrapped his enormous hand around Al's and spun him around, forcing him into the same position as last time. But Al was ready. As soon as Scar got his arm around his neck, Al pushed forward with all his might, flipping the heavy man straight over his shoulder, slamming him hard into the ground.

"Holy shit.." Ed said to himself, unbelieving of Al's natural strength. Scar quickly regained his composure and hurled himself back onto his feet, snapping his arm back and again wrapping his hand around the entirety of Al's throat.

"It's time to finish this…" Scar suddenly got a serious look on his face, "Goodbye…Alphonse Elric…"

"No!" Ed screamed. Before Ed could do anything else, his eyes went black. The only thing left was his ears, to make out the electrifying sound Scar's arm always made when he used his deadly alchemy. Edward wished he had gone deaf…wished he could've just reached up and ripped his own ears off…done anything possible to prevent himself from hearing his brother's screaming voice, and the gut-wrenching, splattering sound of his brother's life being torn away.

ME:Cries WAAAAAAAAA! How could I be so horrible? I'm so deeply sorry about this folks, but I just had to get to this part…and I think I'm gonna be sick…URP! swallows hard …….keep it together buddy….whew….now that that's over….I'm terribly sorry to all those Alphonse Elric fan members out there, Al is my favorite character too! I love the little kid, but as you can see, I have done a horrible, unforgivable thing to the poor child….but fear not…remember the summary? Edward WILL have his revenge! And so will I! sniffs G'bye Al…

Alphonse: What? Where am I going?

Me: Alphonse! YOU'RE ALIVE!

Alphonse: Of course…this story is just piece of your twisted little mind at work, entertaining many with its sad, strange little fantasy world, where you can do anything.

Me: ….umm….Okay?……anyways……As you can see, (like the kid said!) this is just my twisted little imagination at work, so don't be mad…Al is still alive and as huggable as ever!

Alphonse: Damn straight! Gimme a hug! Cyber-Hugs all of Damonischer's readers

Me: Enuff of this smoochie-smoochie love fest! On to the next chapter! Also, I'm terribly sorry if I murdered the spelling of Scar's people, could someone tell me how to spell Ishballan?(srry again!)

---'m gonna start writing a bit of the next chapter down here from now on, just to make sure you guys keep coming back!---

**Chapter 4 - Al's Death, and Ed's Revenge**

"_Listen Edward!" Hawkeye shook Ed violently, "your brother is gone…there is nothing you can do!"_

"_Get the fuck away from me!" Ed shrieked, slamming his hands on the ground next to the lifeless body of his beloved sibling. A long, black car pulled up just outside the alley, as it slowed to a stop, the rear door swung open and out-stepped a tall man with dark hair and a pair of white gloves._

"_C…Colonel…" Lieutenant Hawkeye saluted._

"_At ease," The man said softly._


	4. Al's Death, and Ed's Revenge

FWD: Hey people! How you doin'? I'm fine….(yea, sure….like you _wanted_ to know about me…) but anyways… guess what? I finally got some outside sources that proofread my stories, and tell me if I should revise, perfect, or completely _trash_ my stories…and if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to give them a little shout-out right now…Ahem…

Shout-out to Sam and Mike…You're the coolest nerds in Hillcrest! (J/K about the 'Nerd' part!) but seriously….Sam knows more about FMA and Inuyasha than anybody else I know….and Mike…well….he knows just about as much as me…but he's better at bowling…

With their aid, I shall NEVER misspell a word again! (There's still a chance, but a smaller one at that…)

DSC: For the fourth time…in a row….I do NOT own ANYTHING FMA, or anything even closely similar, no matter how much I wish….but I can still dream….AND YOU CAN'T TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME! Well…maybe you can….BUT ONLY IF YOU HAVE 35 TWELVE PACKS OF MOUNTAIN DEW AND A MOUNTAIN MADE OF SNICKERS AND SWEET TARTS! (oh...and Pixie Stix, can't forget the Pixie Stix...)

WARNING: Last chapter should tell you, that this _IS_ a graphic, violent, and vulgar story…including Blood/Gore (Refer to VIOLENCE portion of warning…)

And the worst part…the beloved characters of FMA being killed off….that's right….character death…I'm sorry…..

As usual, here are the last few lines of the previous chapter.

"_It's time to finish this…" Scar suddenly got a serious look on his face, "Goodbye…Alphonse Elric…" _

"_No!" Ed screamed. Before Ed could do anything else, his eyes went black. The only thing left was his ears, to make out the electrifying sound Scar's arm always made when he used his deadly alchemy. Edward wished he had gone deaf…wished he could've just reached up and ripped his own ears off…done anything possible to prevent himself from hearing his brother's screaming voice, and the gut-wrenching, splattering sound of his brother's life being torn away._

Here it comes, the sequel to 'The Cries of a Loved One'

Chapter 4 - Al's Death, and Ed's Revenge

"Edward…." Ed heard a soft, familiar voice calling his name.

"Edward…." It repeated.

"Al?" Ed's vision slowly began to return. As Ed stared up at the night sky, he could make out a blurred face hovering over him.

"Edward, get up…" Ed's vision became slightly clearer as he could make out a patch of soft golden hair.

"Alphonse!" Ed couldn't believe it. He thought his brother was dead! Ed wrapped his arms around the figure, noticing immediately that it _wasn't _ Al.

"I'm sorry, Ed…" Ed could tell who it was now. It was a woman. Only a few inches taller than Ed, but with shorter hair. Lieutenant Reza Hawkeye.

"Sorry, lieutenant." Ed said, removing his arms from her shoulders.

"Its okay Ed," Hawkeye said with a strong hint of sympathy, "You're not hurt, are you?"

"Well, not in case you call a knife in your back okay, otherwise, I'm fine!" Ed sat up and realized where he was. Still in the alley.

"Where's Al!" Ed snapped back to the sounds he heard before he passed out.

"…" Hawkeye stared at her feet with a sad look on her face.

"WHERE IS HE!"Ed shouted at the woman. Ed shoved her aside and searched the darkened alley for any sign of his brother. His eyes darted from person to person. But all of them were wearing a police uniform or the standard blue and grey state alchemist's coat. Ed saw a group of policemen all huddled over something towards the end of the alley.

"No..." Ed couldn't beleive what he was thinking, but he had to check. The older Elric ran towards the group and frantically pushed his way to the front.

"Get the fuck out of my way!" He shouted at a man, pushing him violently out of his path. When Ed reached the middle of the pack, he realized that his suspicions were correct. There, lying in a pool of blood, was the body of his dead brother. A good-sized piece of his neck missing.

"No...Alphonse..." Ed fell to his knees, tears streaming from his eyes, "How could you Al...How could you leave me like this!" Ed threw his metal fist into the ground, making a small crater in the cement.

"Get that boy outta' here!" one of the policemen called. Two other men pushed their way through the crowd and approached Ed, each grabbing an arm. As soon as their fingers touched Ed, he screamed.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME!" Ed threw the men back, making them collide with the others.

"Don't do that again..." A tall, familiar man said. It was Major Armstrong.

"I knew how much those two boys loved each other, and if I know Ed, he will fight each and every one of you off if you try to take him away from his brother." Ed just sat there, waterfalls of tears still sliding down his face. Ed began clapping his hands together and placing them on the heart of his brother, attempting to use alchemy to brimg him back.

"Come on...WORK!" Ed removed the watch from his pocket and wrapped it's chain around his hand, experimenting if the alchemic enhancers would have any more of an effect. But it did nothing.

"Damnit Al!" Ed shouted, touching the ground, "I won't let you leave me! We were supposed to grow up together! We're still just kids!" Ed broke down. He buried his face in his brother's bloodstained shirt, sobbing like a mother that lost her only child.

"Edward, get up...I know you're experiencing a great loss, but please, come with me and Major Armstrong, we need to ask you a few questions."

"QUESTIONS? AT A TIME LIKE THIS!" Ed shouted at the woman, "YOU MUST HAVE BEEN HANGING AROUND MUSTANG FOR WAY TOO DAMN LONG, YOU SOUND JUST LIKE HIM!"

"Listen Edward!" Hawkeye shook Ed violently, "Your brother is gone...there is nothing you can do!"

"Get the fuck away from me!" Ed shreiked, slamming his hands on the ground next to the lifeless body of his beloved sibling. A long, black car pulled up just outside the alley. As it slowed to a stop, the rear door swung open and out-stepped a tall man with dark hair and a pair of white gloves.

"C...Colonel..." Lieutenenant Hawkeye saluted.

"At ease," The man said softly. The dark-haired man strolled silently over to the greiving Elric brother, placing a soft, gloved hand over his shoulder.

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss, Mr. Elric, but I have buisiness to attend to." Roy turned to address the crowd.

"Did anybody see the man responsible for this?" Roy said aloud. Nobody spoke. Roy asked again. And again, nobody said a thing.

"I'm sorry Ed, I guess we don't know who did this..."

"You know who did it just as well as I do...Don't play dumb." Ed stood up and wiped the blood from his face.

"This was found in the boy's hand, sir." One of Roy's subordinates handed him a piece of yellow cloth, half stained with blood.

"Listen to the kid," Roy dropped the cloth, "I already know who did this, it was Scar."

Everybody else seemed surprised at the news. Ed reached over and picked up the piece of Scar's jacket, vowing to stuff the damned thing down Scar's throat the next time he sees him...as well as a few other 'choice' items...

"Don't worry Ed, we'll get him..." Hawkeye tried her best to try and cheer up the still teary-eyed boy.

"No, you won't..." Ed replied, "_You _guys won't do anything, I'll get him myself..."

"I can't allow you to do that Edward." Roy turned to face the Elric boy again, "I have strict orders to capture and question this murderer."

"_Question _him!" Ed couldn't believe his ears. "Why in the hell would you _question _that asshole! He needs the fucking elecrtic chair!"

"Still, the Fuhrer wants him alive, so he'll get him alive." Roy placed his hands in his pockets, his usual stance when he _knows _he's right.

"I don't give a rat's ass what the Fuhrer wants!" Ed shouted, "I'm finding him, and I'm _killing _him!"

"Fine, do as you will," Roy said, "But first thing's first, we must give your brother a proper burial."

"No shit..." Ed walked over to his brother and knealt down beside him. He found his jacket and tore off a sleeve to use as a tourniquett to stop the still-oozing blood. As Ed tied the knot around his brother's neck, he leaned over and placed a pair of tear-soaked lips to Al's cheek.

"I'll get him back for you Al..." Ed's tears began flowing heavily again as he picked his sibling up the same way Al had done to him when he broke his ribs. The group of police fanned out, creating a path for the blonde boy to follow to the ambulance that was parked out in the gutter.

The next day, Al's burial services were held in Risembool and were carried out as according to Ed's plans. Al was placed in a black coffin with the Elric insignia on the top of the casket. Al's memorial was long and tear-jerking, as one by one, all of his friends stood up to deliver their speeches about 'What a good person he was,' or 'how much they will miss him.' Even Izumi stood to speak on behalf of her departed student. Then, it was Ed's turn. Ed stood and walked to the front, brushing lint off the front off his black tux. As he stood at the podium, he looked out at all the crying faces.

"Alphonse..." Ed began, "A friend to many, a brother to me. Alphonse died a soldier's death, choosing to put himself in danger to save me. He may not live on in a physical form, but he will always remain in each, and every one of our hearts. Now that he's moved on, leaving this horrible world behind, he can now be with all of us, protecting you all as he did me." Edward's speech continued on for another few minutes, causing many to laugh at the good times, and cry from the bad. "I remember when we were kids..." Ed laughed, "When it was mom's birthday...we decided to use alchemy as a surprise to show her how much our powers had grown, each of us making her a gift by oursleves. I made her a little metal cow...and Al...that slacker of a kid...copied me. Of course, his wasn't as good as mine...but mom loved both of them the same..." Ed reached into his pocket and pulled out a small item wrapped in cloth. Ed removed the wrapping and revealed a small, disfigured, metal cow. The one Al had made so many years ago. Ed turned and walked over to the open casket and placed the figurine in his brother's arms. He then leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Al's forhead.

"Don't worry Al..." Edward wispered to his brother, "You won't be alone...You'll finally get to see mom again..." A small tear trickled down Ed's face and dripped off onto his brother's cheek.

"I love you, Al..."

Al: sniff...That was sooooo sad!

Me: sniffs also I know...wasn't it?

Ed: sniffs louder than us

Me: Aww, Ed...You're crying...

Ed: turns and sticks his nose in the air

Me: WTF?

Al: He said he wasn't talking to you...

Me: Well why not?

Al: Well...maybe it's because...YOU KILLED ME!

Me: gasps Ed...Is this true?

Ed: nods

Me: Grabs his chest oh...that hurts...but...I'm still letting you get revenge!

Ed: Oh...Well...You still shouldn't have killed Al...

Me: I know...but...(Trails off)

Editor: Okay folks...this is gonna go on forever...so just read the piece of the next chapter and go...hurry! While you still have a chance!

Chapter 5 - Ed Takes Action

_"Be careful, Ed..." Winrey said as Ed started down the path to the station._

_"Don't worry about me..." Ed said, "You should be worrying about what the Fuhrer is gonna do to Roy when he brings Scar back in a matchbox!" Ed darted down the path, a pack slung over his shoulder full of 'new parts' that Winrey made especially for his Automail arm._


	5. Ed Takes Action

FWD: Hey ppl, I guess the secrets out...and if you haven't heard...I used to be duobakadeathscythe...yes...that was me...sorry to say...but that was long ago...some of you might be asking, "Why did you change your name?" Well I didn't. this is an entirely new account, because that one ceased to exist. I hadn't accessed it for god knows how long, because I had stopped writing. But now I'm back, and MUCH better than before! (And if you still think I suck, then go check out the stories I wrote under duobakadeathscythe!) okay, enough on that...guess what? I FINALLY got some flames! HAH! but you know what? they were ALL, and I mean ALL, about how I killed off Al! I mean, I respect a flame as much as any other guy, but THIS! I mean, COME ON! I clearly told EVERYBODY about how there IS character death, so you all should expect that! So for future reference, READ THE GODDAMN WARNING! and to all of you who DIDN'T flame me for no good reason, sorry for this minor inconvenience.

DSC: I do not own FMA or anything related...period...end of story...

WARNING (SEE, this time, I put stars on it so you wouldn't miss it!) BREAKING NEWS! There IS character death! omigosh! there, now I'm SURE I said it...There is also vulgar language, blood\gore, and OBVIOUSLY graphic scenes of violence. AND CHARACTER DEATH! HAH! I said it again! now you'd better not miss it!

You know the drill...

_Ed turned and walked over to the open casket and placed the figurine in his brother's arms. He then leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Al's forehead._

_"Don't worry Al..." Edward whispered to his brother, "You won't be alone...You'll finally get to se mom again..." A small tear trickled down Ed's face and dripped off onto his brother's cheek._

_"I love you, Al"_

Chapter 5 - Ed Takes Action

"Come on kid, cheer up." Penako babied Ed.

"I'm not going to be crappin' rainbows and fartin' sunshine right after my brother's funeral!" Ed snapped as he buried his face into the pillow, "and quit treating me like a baby..."

"Pff, forget it." Penako walked away as Ed drifted off into a troubled sleep.

There was a loud knock at the door that made Ed bolt upright.

"Don't worry, I'll get it..." Penako shuffled over to the door and a blinding light flooded through the windows, followed by the deafening clap of thunder. The pounding knock came again.

"I'm comin'!" Penako turned the knob and pulled. There was another bolt of lightning, pursued by the clap of thunder. As the door swung open, Ed could make out the towering figure of a man.

"Oh my g..." she couldn't finish. A large hand had wrapped itself around her small face.

"Penako!" Ed screamed. He jumped off the sofa and ran for the door. A few feet from the entrance, Ed froze. He could see the arm that the hand had belonged to. "No..." Ed refused to believe his eyes.

"Who's at the do..." Winrey walked from the hallway into the front room, catching herself when she saw the position that her grandma was in.

"Winrey! " Ed yelled, "Get out of here! Now!" She didn't move. Ed could hear her fingers tighten around the wrench in her hand.

"Let her go!" Winrey screamed wildly as she bolted for the man, holding the tool above her head. She hurled the wrench with all her might at the man, hoping to knock him out, or at least force him to let go of the old woman. Ed jumped back as the piece of metal flew past his head, soaring straight at the man's head. Suddenly, another hand appeared and caught the wrench in mid air. A loud hissing sound, that Ed knew all too well, filled the room and a red bolt of lightning surrounded the wrench. It seemed to melt, dripping off the sides of the man's hand. The steel whipped flat, then sharpened into a long sword.

"Grandma!" Winrey screamed as the man lifted the sword and swung it at the dangling form of the old woman. Time seemed to stop. The man released the sword, but it didn't fall to the floor. It was too deeply embedded into the little woman's body.

"Penako!" Winrey screamed, choking on her tears. The man tossed the lifeless body to the side and stomped into the house, looking directly at Winrey.

"Don't' you touch her!" Ed shouted at the man, as he transmuted his automail arm into his signature short sword. The man just laughed at Ed, dismissing him as if he was nothing but a mere mosquito. He returned his attention to the girl and took a few steps toward her. Winrey stepped back and reached for the iron table lamp next to her. Ed jumped at the man, ready to kill him for what he'd done. But Ed's attempts were futile. The man just caught him by arm and swung him around into a choke hold. Ed twisted and writhed, trying as hard as he could to free himself, but to no prevail. The man just snickered evilly, driving Ed insane. He pulled the boy up by the scruff of his neck and hurled him across the room, slamming him into the wall.

"Ed, no!" Winrey cried, fearful of losing another loved one. Ed thought his valiant effort was useless, and the man would just forget about him and go after Winrey. But he was proved wrong. He had succeeded in capturing the man's attention, distracting him from the innocent girl.

"Get the hell away from him!" Winrey shouted at the top of her lungs, "I'll kill you if you do!" The man turned towards her, aggravated from all the distractions. He stretched out his immense arm and wrapped his monstrous hand around Winre's fragile neck. She tried to scream, but his palm was crushing her windpipe. He lifted her up to eye level and stared at her, watching tears trickled down her face.

"Let me end your misery, girl..." The man said as he placed his other hand atop he blonde head.

"STOP IT, PLEASE!" Ed screamed as and ill sounding crack echoed through the house, followed by the dull thud of another corpse hitting the hardwood floor.

"NOOOOO!" Ed cried as tears poured from his eyes, "What do you want from me! To make my life worse than a living HELL!" Ed's cries were ignored and just went un-answered by the man. He just walked over to the sobbing boy, picked him up by the shoulders and looked him square in the eye.

"I'll kill you, just like I killed your brother!"

"WHY?" Ed choked from behind his tears, "Why kill two innocent people just to get to me! What the fuck do you want!"

"Edward Elric..." The man said, "All I want from you, is for you to...wake up..."

"WHAT? Get your hands off me you son of a bitch!" Ed shrieked.

"ED!" The man's voice got softer, "Wake up!"

"What the fuck are you talking about!"

"EDWARD! Wake up right goddamn now!" Ed felt a sharp slap across his face.

Ed sat up with a terrified shout as he placed a hand on the red mark on his cheek.

"Jeez, I thought you'd be out forever!" A familiar voice said, "Penako thought you went into a coma on her sofa!" She laughed.

"What? Penako?" Ed realized his terrifying experience was nothing but a bad dream. A really, really bad dream.

"Are you okay?" Winrey asked as she sat on the edge of the couch, "You were...screaming, and...crying"

"I'm sorry Winrey," Ed buried his face in his hands, "It's just...that dream again..."

"Was it the same as last time?"

"No...this time...it was worse...much worse..." tears began slowly rolling down Ed's cheeks, "He killed Penako...and you too..." Ed fell forward and buried his face into Winrey's shoulder. There, he began to cry like a little child, tears steadily dripping off his chin, creating little dark spots on Winrey's shirt.

"Oh Ed..." Winrey ran her fingers through Ed's golden hair, "Don't cry...it's okay now...it was just a dream..." As much as she didn't want to, Winrey stood up and took Ed's hand. "Follow me..." Ed dried his eyes and stood to follow the girl. Winrey led him down the hall and into the basement workshop.

"I've made a few detachable parts for your arm." She said, lifting a sheet off her worktable, revealing a stunning assortment of weapons built especially for Ed.

"Holy shit..." Ed said, picking up a part clearly marked as 'Flame Thrower', "you did all this today?"

"Fuck no!" Winrey exclaimed, "I've been working ona few of them for quite a while, but I finished the rest while you were asleep."

"Seriously? How long was I out?" Ed turned and looked at the girl.

"Oh, I'd say bout two and a half days, three tops."

"THREE DAYS!" Ed was obviously surprised, "I've gotta go!" Ed clamored up the stairs and pulled his coat off the rack as he reached for the doorknob.

"Wait Ed!" Winrey grabbed his arm, "Why do you have to leave right now?"

"I have to..." Ed trailed off, "I have to find scar..."

"Oh..." Winrey said, releasing his sleeve, "Well...at least take a few of the parts I made...At least as a precaution!" Ed though about it for a moment, then nodded. A wide smile spread across Winrey's pale face as she whipped around and headed for the basement.

"Wait!" Ed just thought of something, "How am I supposed to carry them?"

"Oh...You'll see..." She left the room with a smirk plastered on her face. A few short minutes passed by and Winrey rentered with something behind her back.

"Ta-Da!" She said as she held out her invention. It was a long, black belt with what seemed to be bullets all around it.

"Uh...Winrey...How am I supposed to use bullets, if I don't have a gun?" Ed inquired.

"They're not bullets, silly!" Winrey said as she removed one of the cylinders, "Hold out your arm."

"Oh...well...okay?" Ed wondered what she was up to, but he lifted his automail arm anyways. Winrey grabbed his wrist and placed her other hand with the bullet type object on his shoulder. Ed observed as she slid back a hidden plate, and inserted the object into a small hole.

"Okay, now do that clappy thing you do..." She said as she slid the cover back and took a few steps away.

"Where in the hell did that come from!" Ed exclaimed, ultimately surprised by the unknown upgrade to his arm.

"I did it while you were asleep...now just do it!"

"Um...are you sure this is safe?" Ed cocked an eyebrow.

"JUST DO IT!" Winrey snapped. Ed just grumbled to himself as he lifted his hands to his chest. As Ed brought them together, a pulse of extra weight shot through his arm, almost knocking him over.

"What the fuck is that!" Ed said, regaining his composure and staring down at the long black barrel that had replaced his arm.

"What does it LOOK like, stupid..." Winrey had a smartass grin spread across her face. Ed examined the long, black, metallic extension that had grown out of his shoulder, "It looks like...kinda like a.."

"Cannon?" Winrey interrupted.

"Is it?" Ed looked up at the beaming girl in front of him.

"Well, in it's own way, yes." She said, "It's not as big or as heavy as a regular sized cannon, but the explosive shells are at least twice as powerful!"

"Wow..." Ed couldn't believe it.

"Oh, and watch this!" Winrey reached over, slid the cover back, and pulled the capsule from Ed's arm. Ed stood amazed as the cannon just dissolved back into his arm, disappearing without a trace.

"Holy crap!" Ed's chin nearly hit the floor.

"And then you just put a new one in!" Winrey said as she handed him the belt, "and just in case, here's a new arm and leg." She added as she tossed a bag to Ed.

"Uhh, thanks..." Ed said, "Winrey, I'm sorry, but I should get going now.." Ed slid the belt into the bag.

"You're leaving?" Penako asked as she entered the front room, "Where?"

"I've gotta go back to H.Q., Lieutenant Armstron and Colonel Hughes were supposed to be gathering information on Scar's current location."

"Well, then I hope only the best of luck for you." Penako bit down on the mouthpiece of her pipe.

Ed packed up his things and walked out the front door and into the bright sunshine.

"Take care, kid!" Penako called as Ed reached the end of the walk, and the beginning of the path to the train station.

"Ed, Wait!" Winrey ran to Ed's side.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked as he noticed the tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"It's just..." Winrey leaned forward and planted a weak kiss on the corner of Ed's mouth.

"Wi...Winrey..." Ed said as he dropped the bag and wrapped his arms around the crying girl, "It's okay...I'll come back soon..." Winrey lightly pushed him away and stared into his soft golden eyes. Ed picked up the sack swung it over his shoulder, and started walking away.

"Be careful, Ed..." Winrey said as Ed started down the path to the station.

"Don't worry about me..." Ed said, "You should be worrying about what the Fuhrer is gonna do to Roy when he brings Scar back in a matchbox!" Ed darted down the path, a pack slung over his shoulder full of 'new parts' that Winrey made especially for his Automail arm. Ed slowed his pace as he neared the old station and realized he had forgotten something that he would have regretted later.

Ed approached the black, rusty gate. He walked down the path, looking left and right at all the grey and white stones with the names of a few familiar people on some of them. He finally reached the spot he had set out for. It was the neighboring graves of his mother and his best friend, his one-and-only brother.

"Hey mom..." Ed said as he knelt down next to the white stone, "did you find Al yet? I hope you did...I don't want him to be alone..." A small tear fell from Ed's eye onto the white tulips that were placed there a few days before. Ed shifted to the left so that he was facing the grey stone marked 'Alphonse Elric:Son, Friend, and Brother. We miss him so.'

"Al...I...I'm sorry..." Ed's eyes welled up with more tears, "I'm sorry for not being there when you needed me...I mean...I know I was there, but...I couldn't save you...I couldn't help the one person I had left that acctually understood me..." Ed's tears were coming on strong now, each one dripping off his chin and onto the bouquet of blue roses Ed had bought only moments earlier.

"It'll never be the same without you...brother..." Ed collapsed in a fit of sadness and despair, burying his face into his hands and crying his heart out. After a while, Ed stood and turned away from his family gravestones and said, "I miss you both, more than you could imagine..." Ed dried his eyes on his blood red coat, setting off down the grief sodden path back to the station.

OWARI

Whew... I am SOOO sorry that I didn't finish this one on time...I just couldn't put my thoughts onto paper! I had a majorly bad case of writers block, and I couldn't even write my class essay :( O well, as long as I don't' discontinue it, right? Right. Well, I have nothing left to say, so here's the bit of the next installment! Ja Mata Ne!

_Chapter 6 - The Mysterious Boy, Liquid_

_"Whatcha got in the sack, kid?" the gruff man asked as he reached for the bag Ed was carrying._

_"Don't touch it, you mangy bastard!" Ed said as he lifted his knee and it connected with the man's 'happy place.' The man covered his crotch and doubled over into a coughing fit. Ed turned and took off. _

_"I could have taken care of him..." Ed thought aloud._

_"I certainly think you could have..." A voice came from behind him. Ed stopped and turned around to catch a glimpse of the face that belonged to the disembodied sound. _

_"What the?..." Ed just dismissed it as his own imagination and continued running. _

_"So where exactly are we going at such a fast pace?" The voice came again. _

_"Who the fuck is that!" Ed whipped around and came face to face with a young boy, no older than him, but his face was covered in strange markings...almost like...Scar's arm!_


	6. The Mysterious Boy, Liquid

FWD: Hey ppl, how yall been? I'm good...sorta...I've been having these badass sinus headaches lately...and its been killing me...but enough about me, how have you all been? I'm sorry for the lack of action lately...but the storyline needs to go on as is for a bit longer...but trust me...there will be some action in this chapter. Also in this chapter, I will be introducing MY new character Liquid Voneir (vawn-air)...so what...his name is strange...his name is a reflection of the author's own strangeness...yes...I am strange...SO WHAT?

DSC: Own FMA I do not...but wish I could, I still do...heheh...don't own yoda either...But I DO own Liquid! he is my character...so hah...in ur face...bet you wish he was yours huh?...yea, you do...

WARNING violence...language...bla bla bla...if you haven't gotten it through your head yet...then you are beyond my or any one else's help

bla bla bla, yak yak yak...

_"Al...I...I'm sorry..." Ed's eyes welled up with more tears, "I'm sorry for not being there when you needed me...I mean...I know I was there, but...I couldn't save you...I couldn't help the one person I had left that actually understood me..." Ed's tears were coming on strong now, each one dripping off his chin and onto the bouquet of blue roses Ed had bought only moments earlier. _

_"It'll never be the same without you...brother..." Ed collapsed in a fit of sadness and despair, burying his face into his hands and crying his heart out. After a while, Ed stood and turned away from his family gravestones and said, "I miss you both, more than you could imagine..." Ed dried his eyes on his blood red coat, setting off down the grief sodden path back to the station._

Chapter 6 - The Mysterious Boy, Liquid

Ed looked up at the sky as he stepped off the train. Thoughts of the events passed only made him dreary and heavy-hearted, so he cleared his mind and continued walking. Although, he did not clear his mind fast enough. Ed's nose met the semi-bare chest of a man, roughly two feet taller than him.

"Oh, sorry sir." Ed said as he stepped aside as to pass by the fleshy wall.

"Where do you think you're going, kid?" The man said as he grabbed Ed's shoulder and pulled him back into a face-to-face confrontation.

"Well...I'm _trying _to get on the train, but you're not making that easy for me, are you?" Ed said as he pushed the man aside and continued walking. Edward's gesture quite obviously aggravated the man, causing him to reach out and grab for Ed's elbow.

"Listen you little smartass, you're not going anywhere till you give me what you got in the bag..."

"Sir...Please...release my arm, before I _make_ you..."

"Oh, and what are you going to do if I don't?" The man asked haughtily

"Sir...I asked you kindly...Now will you _please_ release my arm...or else..."

"I'm gonna ask you one more time, boy..." The man said as he tightened his grip on Ed's arm.

"Whatcha got in the sack, kid?" the gruff man asked as he reached for the bag Ed was carrying.

"Don't touch it, you mangy bastard!" Ed said as he lifted his knee and it connected with the man's 'happy place.' The man covered his crotch and doubled over into a coughing fit. Ed turned and took off.

"I could have taken care of him..." Ed thought aloud.

"I certainly think you could have..." A voice came from behind him. Ed stopped and turned around to catch a glimpse of the face that belonged to the disembodied sound.

"What the?..." Ed just dismissed it as his own imagination and continued running.

"So where exactly are we going at such a fast pace?" The voice came again.

"Who the fuck is that!" Ed whipped around and came face to face with a young boy, no older than him, but his face was covered in strange markings...almost like...Scar's arm!

"Who are you? What's your connection with Scar!" Ed snapped at the boy.

"Ooh, so feisty aren't we?" The boy laughed, "And who, might I ask, is this, 'Scar' person?"

"You don't fool me!" Ed snapped again, "The marks on your face are just like the ones that are on Scar's arm!"

The boy's eyes widened, "What do you know about these markings?" He took a few short steps towards Ed, pointing at his face as he walked, "And what else do you know about the Grand Arcanum?"

"Why should I tell you!" Ed's stubbornness was unsurpassed.

"Do not toy with me, if you know something, you had better tell me, before I _force _you to..."

"Oh? You, are going to force _me?_" Ed swept his hand across his metal arm and materialized his signature short sword, "I'd like to see you try..." The boy smiled and took a few more steps towards Ed, making the alchemist tense up, unknowing of what this potential enemy was capable of. The boy suddenly jumped to the side, straight through the fence!

"What the hell!" Ed said, watching as the boy jumped back over the fence and lunged towards Ed with a small dagger brandished in front of him. Ed swung at him as he landed in front of him, but Ed's blade was stopped by the dagger.

"I have _many _talents..." The boy said as he reached out and ran his index finger along the brick wall of the alley, creating ripples in the stone. The wall melted into a puddle around Ed's feet, astounding the young alchemist.

Ed shook himself out of his stupor, "Your little tricks aren't going to save you..." Ed found a chance, and swung hit arm heavily at the boy. Ed smiled as he felt his blade hit...but his stomach dropped as the sword sliced straight through the mysterious boy...but he was unscathed.

"What the fuck are you!" Ed said as he stepped back, avoiding a small barrage of slices and jabs from the boy's dagger. Ed swung again, but his wrist was stopped by the force of the boy's own arm. Ed got a chance to examine why his blade had done no physical damage the first time...what Ed found was shocking. About four inches of the blade, from the tip down, was gone...

"How did you do that?" Ed asked, still wrestling with the boy for his arm back.

"I told you...I have many talents...and if I were you, I'd cease this senseless fighting before you lose your entire hand..." The boy released Ed's wrist and stepped back, waiting to see what Ed's next move would be. Ed just stood and stared at his hand, further examining the damage to his sword. It looked as though the tip had been melted away. Ed looked up at the boy, studying him. The boy had shoulder-length silver hair, and was well built for someone their age, even more so than Ed. The boy's clothes were tattered and dirty, and he wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Who are you?" Ed panted.

"Oh yes...how rude of me...I am known as Liquid, Liquid Voneir" Liquid bowed slightly, "and who, may I ask, are you?"

"Edward Elric..."

"Aah, and Elric boy, eh?" Liquid wiped some dirt off his chin, "I've been hearing much about your travels with your counterpart...your younger brother, am I right?" Ed's head dropped as Liquid mentioned Al.

"Ex-counterpart...He was murdered..." Ed said, still looking at the ground.

"Oh...I'm sorry..." Liquid walked over to Ed and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I know how you feel..."

"No, you have no idea how I feel...You'll never be able to understand..."

"You're wrong...I _do _know what its like..." Liquid said, his hand sliding off Ed's shoulder, "...I've lost two brothers...and a sister...so don't tell me that I don't know what it's like..."

"I...I'm sorry...I didn't know..." Ed said, obviously feeling like an asshole for being so rude about it.

"I lost most of my family when I was eight...it was a house fire...my parents, and both brothers were caught in the fire...after that, it was just me and Lori...my sister...we were forced to live on the streets...then she was kidnapped..." tears began to form along the corners of Liquid's eyes, "...Do you know what the worst part is about losing someone from a kidnapping? You never know if they're okay...If they've escaped...If they're being tortured...If they're...dead..." Liquid reached up and dried his eyes, then continued his story, "After Lori was kidnapped, I was all alone, wandering around with no place to go...That's when I was taken in by an old man with red eyes...he taught me the ways of the Grand Arcanum...one day, during a lesson...a mob of other red-eyed people had come to kill the man...convicting him of blasphemy...I escaped the group, but the old man was not as lucky..."

"Wow...I'm so sorry...I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I had gone through that much...I could barely handle losing one parent and my brother..."

"I apologize...I shouldn't be telling you all this crap...I'm sure you don't care..." Liquid turned and began walking away, but was stopped my an auto mail hand grabbing at his wrist.

"You're wrong...none of it is crap...it's your memories..." Ed released Liquid's arm and scratched his cheek, "Hey...do you wanna...uh...come with me? I'm staying at an inn before I move on to Head Quarters, and since I'm alone and all...there would be an extra bed, and too much food for one person..." Liquid's face lit up with the thought of actually sleeping in a warm bed, and eating a hot meal.

As Ed and Liquid reached the doorway of the inn, Liquid asked Ed, "So what's, 'H.Q.'?"

Ed looked at him and replied, "Headquarters, I'm a state alchemist." Liquid stopped dead in his tracks.

"Y...you? A state alchemist?" Liquid looked frightened, "How could you be a state alchemist?"

"Easy...I'm just an exceptional alchemist who just so happened to take the entrance exam and pass...Is that so hard to believe?"

"Just...P...Please...Don't hurt me..." Liquid took a few steps back, "I'm sorry for what I did...Mistress Yukina made me do it..."

"Liquid? What are you talking about?" Ed asked as he reached for the trembling boy, "What did you do?"

"Just...Please...Spare my life...and you'll never see my face again..." Liquid turned and ran out the door, pushing his way through a small crowd of people. Ed stood stupefied at Liquid's strange behavior. He snapped out of his stupor, dropped his bag, and gave chase to the fleeing boy. Ed could see about fifteen yards ahead of him was Liquid, running as fast as he could. As Liquid came to a corner, he slowed down to turn, giving Ed his chance to pounce. Ed jumped at the boy, tackling him to the cold, hard ground.

"What is wrong with you!" Ed panted, pinning Liquid's arms to his sides.

"PLEASE! DON'T KILL ME!" Liquid screamed, tears forming in his eyes, "I'm sorry for all those lives I've taken! Please! Just let me go!" Liquid thrashed and kicked beneath Ed, almost bucking him off his chest.

"I'M NOT GOING TO HURT YOU!" Ed yelled at the struggling boy, "I JUST WANT SOME ANSWERS!" Liquid's resistance slowly died down, leaving the boy panting and gasping for air because of the immense weight on top of his lungs.

"Okay...I'll tell you..." Liquid heaved, "But first...can you...please get off...my chest...I can't...breathe..."

"Promise you won't run?" Ed asked

"Prom...ise..." Ed stood and brushed himself off, extending a hand to the thin boy on the cement. Liquid took Ed's hand and was pulled to his feet rather quickly.

"Okay, I want some answers, and I want 'em now..." Ed said, looking the boy square in the eye.

"Fine...can we get back to the inn? Liquid heaved as he held his grumbling tummy, "I'm starving..."

Back at the inn, the two begin their conversation on Liquid's crimes.

"So what were you saying about killing someone?" Ed asked, setting his bag next to the table.

Liquid picked his glass up, took a drink, then placed it back in its original position, "I'm sorry...I've killed more than one person..."

"Why would you murder people? What did they ever do to you?"

"They weren't people...they were dogs...dogs of the military..._they _were the murderers..."

Ed dropped his eating utensil, "You killed members of the military?"

"Yes...It happened when I returned to the old man's home...in the desert..." Liquid's eyes dropped to his plate, "There was a small community nearby...filled with the red-eyed people. I was wandering through their bazaar, when I saw a mass of men in blue uniforms. They began talking, then I saw a dark-haired woman fire, or...throw something at a ratty man in the group of military men. A fat man next to the woman was making strange sounds, almost like a bad imitation of a gunshot...Next thing I knew, the ratty man was dead, small holes all over his body." Liquid paused and took another drink, "Then one of those dogs panicked and fired blindly into the crowd, causing the other men to do the same. It was a massacre...A genocide...nobody was spared...Men...Women..._and _children...all dead...Even the infants..." Liquid paused again, "I just stood there, horrified at the sight...by the time one of the generals called a ceasefire...its was too late. As those bastards lowered their weapons, the smoke cleared...revealing the full impact of what they had done...I stood behind a wall, studying each man's face...not one of them showed any remorse...I couldn't stand it...I started toward them...furious...the thought of seeing each and every one of them dead brought a smile to my face...as the first man set eyes on me, I raised my hands, as if I was forfeiting...As I got closer...some lowered their weapons...I saw one of the alchemists towards the back of the crowd. He had long hair, tied back into a ponytail...his arms crossed...I took a close look at his hands...He was the one that could make bombs out of people..."

"Kimbley..." Ed remembered the man.

"I studied the markings on his hands...focusing on them..." Liquid placed his hands on the table, palms down, revealing another of his talents. Ed stared as the black markings on his hands twisted and turned...then formed into the same shapes as the ones on Kimbley's hands, only a bit more elaborate.

"Amazing..." Ed sat, mouth agape, staring at Liquid's hands.

"When I was close enough, I grabbed the closest man I could. I took his gun and held it to his temple...when I told the others to put their guns down, one of them shot at me, but missed and hit my hostage...I got scared and used the Arcanum on his body, pushing it into the crowd...as the Arcanum went off, I grabbed another hostage, and did the same thing...after him, they began shooting at me, I just ran in a circle around them, ducking and rolling, causing their bullets to hit each other...after a few times around, I began taking hostages again...this time, not even giving them a chance to breathe before I took their lives...Then there were only a few people left, including a woman I hadn't seen earlier. She had short, blonde hair...and very fierce eyes...She wasn't like the others, they all had rifles..all she had was a small handgun...although...it only took that little gun to almost end my life right then and there...I was running around the crowd, just barely evading bullet after bullet...next thing I knew, I was thrown into the air by an explosion right behind me. When I stood up, I saw what had caused it...A man wearing white gloves with strange, red markings on them...a general by the looks of his badges..."

"Mustang?" Ed said to himself.

"Yes...I believe that's what his subordinates were calling him..." Liquid took another drink, "Anyways...his attack was a minor distraction while the woman shot at me...she was an amazing marksman...she only shot once, but it hit dead-on...the bullet struck me just above the heart...making me lose consciousness almost immediately...I woke up a few days later in a military hospital...cuffed to the bed...I'm surprised they didn't just kill me...it would have been much easier...and wouldn't have cost them any more lives..."

"You killed even more people?" Ed asked.

"I had to...I had to escape...I didn't want to die...when I managed to break out of the hospital wing, they had set up a blockade already...I grabbed for the closest person near me, using the Arcanum again...I wish I would have gone a different direction...As I pushed the nurse ahead of me, into the blockade of those bastards...I almost cried when I heard her screaming when the Arcanum exploded...by the time I had escaped the building, I had killed seven more people...that was almost four months ago...I've been hiding out ever since..."

Ed just sat there, amazed at how a teenager, no older than him, could have killed so many people.

"How...How do you live with yourself!" Ed was furious, "Killing all those people? The may not have been innocents, but god dammit, they're still humans!"

"I...I'm sorry..." Liquid slouched in his chair, hanging his head.

"SORRY ISN'T ENOUGH!" Ed shouted, "Sorry won't bring back all those lives! How do you sleep at night!"

"I don't..." Liquid said, placing his hands on the table, "I've tried to end my own life...too many times to count..." Liquid turned his hands over and revealed his wrists. They were covered in scars, some more obvious than others. Ed sat astonished at the sight. Ed's amazement was further deepened when Liquid reached up to his neck and pulled down his collar, revealing even more scars on his neck, some still healing, as if they were done just recently.

"I haven't even slept in more than three days...the nightmares keep me up usually..." Liquid said, looking at his wrists, "I've even tried repenting...going to a church and confessing my sins...nothing seems to bring me peace of mind..."

"I'm...I'm so sorry...I shouldn't have yelled at you...I didn't know how bad it's been for you..." Ed said, feeling like a complete asshole.

"Its fine...I'm not the type to hold grudges against friends...that is...if I had any." Liquid said.

"So, where have you been living?" Ed asked.

"Anywhere really, I just sleep where I fall..."

"Wow...well, do you wanna stay with me tonight? The room they gave me has two beds." Ed offered politely.

"...You serious?" Liquid asked, "You'd let me stay with you?"

"Sure." Ed said, "I could use the company anyways."

Ed pushed his chair back and stood up. Liquid followed his example and stood up also. Ed reached down an picked up his bag. Slinging it over his shoulder, he started walking towards the stairwell.

Now, in their comfortable room, Ed asks a question that had been bothering him for a while now.

"So...What else can you do?" Ed asked, throwing his bag onto a bed.

"Excuse me?" Liquid sat down on the opposite bed.

"You know, like, alchemy-wise."

"Oh..." Liquid felt stupid, "Well, you've seen how I can liquefy solid objects...You've seen the way I can change my Arcanum symbols...well, I guess the one thing you haven't seen, is this..." Liquid stood up and made a strange sign with his hands.

"Uh...what is this supposed to do?" Ed asked.

"You'll see..." Liquid said as he pulled his hands apart a few inches and a small ball of black light formed between them. He then lifted the ball above his head, and brought his hands down to his sides, leaving the ball floating above him. Liquid extended a hand, palm up, then snapped his fingers. In an instant, the ball of light had engulfed the boy, and he was gone.  
"What the hell?" Ed said, "Where'd you go?"

"Right here..." Liquid's voice came from just behind him, making him jump practically off the bed.

"WOA! That was insane!" Ed said.

"Why, thank you..." Liquid laughed and took a bow. There was a loud knock at the door, scaring the pants off both of the boys. The loud knock came again. Ed scrambled for the door, practically tripping over the corner of the bed. The knock came yet again.

"I'm comin'!" Ed grumbled as he reached for the doorknob. When Ed's fingers were just inches from the doorknob, the knock came again, this time even louder and more aggressive.

"Would you shut the hell up already!" Ed grabbed the knob and pulled the door open. The man responsible was a towering one, a few feet taller than Ed, with a small tuft of blonde hair on the top of his head, and a matching bush of blonde on his face.

"Edward Elric, please, release the fugitive Liquid Voneir into out custody immediately. He is responsible for crimes against the state and military. Please Edward, give him to us, and we won't be forced to use aggressive measures..."

"Uhh, could you just...give me one second?" Ed said as he slammed the door in the muscular man's face.

"We gotta go!" Ed said to Liquid as he grabbed his bag and pushed the window open.

"But why? I thought..." Before Liquid could finish, the tall man burst through the wooden door, spreading splinters of oak all over the place.

"STOP THEM!" He shouted as he saw Ed with a foot on the windowsill.

"THAT'S WHY! NOW COME ON!" Ed said as he reached back and grabbed Liquid's arm, then he jumped out the window.

Hey, sorry it took so long to update, I've just been really lazy :P entirely my fault! O, and also...I've been doing some work on a few other stories too...so...please don't kill me... the Smirnoff made me do it...


End file.
